


Smoke and Mirror 煙與鏡

by skald_1210



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 真愛無差
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skald_1210/pseuds/skald_1210
Summary: 把受傷的哥哥撿回家照顧。交織穿插回憶、兄弟爭執、馴養魔法部首席正氣師/戰爭英雄、最遙遠的雙向暗戀，或許還有心血來潮談個戀愛的故事。





	1. 煙

**Author's Note:**

> 私設有。私設很多。  
> 我愛那個同時是英雄又是抱抱狂魔的哥哥，也愛永遠自帶治癒與美麗的Newt。

\--

煙硝四起。  
他的視界晃動，喉頭乾澀，嘴裡泛著苦澀和血腥味；疼痛蔓延開來，從太陽穴到繃緊的肩膀，到酸麻的手臂和顫抖的雙腿，連續施展的法術幾乎榨乾了身體中每一分力氣，反噬的痛楚撕扯著他。

巨大的爆裂聲，又是一發炮彈，又有什麼東西垮了…更多的煙，塵土飛揚。

他蹌踉幾步，以為自己會倒下，但只是感到更深的痛楚，更多的血腥味；他依舊掙扎著想催動咒語，再保護多一點人－－再減少一點損傷，不管是什麼都好。他不確定那成功了沒，因應他的逞強，他的身體回報以一連串劇烈的嗆咳，痛楚化為刺穿他胸口的利刃。

他失去重心往後倒下，看到天空。隔著硝煙和漫天塵砂，天空顯得很遙遠。

他想起家裡的後院，想起和他一起看天空的人，想起對方閃著光芒的深藍眼睛和帶點緬腆的笑容。  
然後在自己的鮮血中失去意識。

\--

 

「Theseus......Theseus？」

Theseus從沙發裡跳起身，感到自己的心狂跳著，他試著找回呼吸的節奏。  
他的惡夢有著相同的開始和結束，就像一個走不出去的迴圈－－總是戰場，一個他贏不了的戰場。每經歷一次，他就深深感受一次自己有多無力。  
「你還好嗎？」  
Theseus以微笑回應母親的關懷，「沒事，就只是工作上有點累。」  
他在沙發上坐直身子，看了一眼牆上的掛鐘。「喔，已經這麼晚了，真抱歉……」  
「你不需要道歉。」母親說，她似乎總能一眼就看穿Theseus，「我想今晚Newt也不會回來。」  
Theseus依舊回以微笑，但不自覺多了點苦澀，「……我想是的。」  
「他大概忙忘了吧，出版社跟他簽了第二本書，他有很多事情得處理，以及他的奇獸們……。」  
「Theseus，你也不需要幫他找藉口。」  
Theseus兩手一攤，原本想再多說些什麼，但在和母親對上視線後，他把那些話吞了回去。  
「你可以留下來過夜。你的房間現在暫時讓Newt使用，但還是可以…」  
「不、不用，算了。」Theseus站起身來，「我還有工作得處理。我得走了。」  
他湊近母親，給了她擁抱和在頰上的親吻。  
「你不需要為了Leta的事對Newt懷抱虧欠。」  
「我沒有。」Theseus輕聲說，「我找他有別的事，但並不是真的那麼重要。」  
「你有對Newt坦白過嗎？告訴他真相。」  
Theseus沒有回答那個問題，「戰爭要來了，媽媽。保重，我希望你們都好。」  
「你在前一場大戰時也這麼說。」  
這次Theseus的動作停頓了幾秒，而他最終還是拾回了笑容。  
「我希望這次我也能做得跟前次一樣好。」  
然後他離開，這是他第三十七次沒能等到Newt，或說，讓Newt成功躲避他。

 

\--

 

倫敦的夜晚飄著細雨。  
Theseus調整了圍巾，扣好大衣鈕扣，打傘走入雨中。  
他在街角右轉拐入小巷，沒有直接回家，他清楚知道自己的目的－－路的盡頭通往城市的舊街區，安靜、偏僻、遠離人群，恰好符合Newt的需求。他一直都知道Newt選擇在哪裡落腳，從Newt簽下租約的那刻起他就知道了，他甚至說服房東讓他支付部分的房租，但表面上裝做是提供給Newt的折扣。  
Theseus時不時會繞過來這裡，單純的只是路過，他沒有走上樓去對Newt打招呼，也不期待讓Newt發現自己的存在。路過時他會注意房裡透出的燈光，集中精神感受魔法的流動，偶爾他會嘗試想像Newt在裡頭忙碌的樣子，然後靜靜牽起嘴角。陷入虛幻而短暫的自我滿足中。  
他在門廊前設下了幾個感應咒文，確認過那些咒文沒有被破壞後，他就轉身離開。  
並沒有花太多時間。  
對他而言，這樣的動作就像用手指撫過傷疤－－並不會因此讓傷痕消失，那些隱隱作痛部分的還是疼痛著，但多少提供了安撫。  
嘗試和Newt拉近一點距離，他已經一段時間沒有見到Newt，想像著他弟弟柔軟的褐髮、淺藍色的大衣裹著的修長身軀，緬腆的笑容，以及那雙閃動著光芒的藍色眼睛。他不確定Newt會用什麼樣的表情面對自己，上次他們的會面，在記者和攝影機前，Newt的反應是轉過頭去閃避他的視線。  
他並沒有解釋的機會。

Theseus回到家，Lena在客廳裡，抬起頭來看他。  
「你去看Newt了？他好嗎。」  
Theseus搖搖頭。  
「我沒見到他。」他說，停頓了一下覺得該說得更直白些，「他不想見我。」  
Lena愣了一下。  
Theseus沒有讓她有發言的機會，他大概能猜出Lena想說什麼，在他們締結婚約後，相似的對話已經重覆不只一次。他笑笑，「或許我的確不是個稱職的哥哥。」  
「不然我試試吧，我來邀他……」  
「不。」Theseus說，「讓他去吧，我不想讓他難受。」  
「Theseus，你知道我並不想傷害你，不管是你還是Newt我都……」  
「我知道。」Theseus平靜的說，那是他在辦公室裡面對長官和任務的平靜語調，「你的家族和我的家族之間的契約，以及你和我之間的契約都依舊存在效力。」  
「什麼都不會改變的，如果你出了什麼事，我會與你承擔相同的風險，分擔一半的傷害；確保你的性命安全是我的首要任務。」  
事實上在得知契約內容之後，他鬆了一口氣幸好Lena家族看上的是他，而不是Newt。他並不真的在乎Lena是否真的愛著自己。從大局來看，這樣或許是最好的。  
於是他能自在的親吻Lena，道了晚安。

這是他能做到最大程度的溫柔。

 

\--  
\--

煙塵四起。

Grindelwald留下的藍色火焰消散，Newt Scamander放下魔杖，停止催動法咒，覺得全身的力氣彷彿都被奪走，他深吸一口氣。  
一瞬覺得視界晃動。

突如其來的幻覺，並沒有持續很久，有數秒Newt以為那是他自己的記憶，他想起了上一次的戰爭，一段被他塵封而他極力逃避的記憶。  
但這幻覺比他記憶中的更加鮮明－－或說，疼痛。Newt嚐到嘴裡的血腥味，疼痛幾乎要把他撕成碎片。他大口呼吸，試圖平息劇烈跳動的心。  
然後他看到了天空。先是被煙硝佔據，布滿砂塵的天空，幾個眨眼間又突然切換成乾淨的、平靜的湛藍，像極了他家後院看到的景色。  
有誰在說話，其中一人彷彿是他自己，他聽不清對話，但感受得到胸口泛開來的溫度。這是某個人的記憶，某個他非常熟悉的人－－

胸口一陣劇痛，Newt被拉回現實。  
他身旁站著Theseus，他的哥哥，他們剛剛一起打了一場耗盡力氣的戰爭，這是數週來Newt第一次主動看向他哥哥，但Theseus的眼神是空洞的，彷彿沒有意識到Newt的存在，怔怔站在原地。  
他從未見過這樣的Theseus。  
他見過Theseus脆弱、傷痛、疲倦的樣子，即使那是掩蓋在Theseus高傲的偽裝下；他也見過Theseus的沮喪和憤怒(不過幾個小時前，他才想著Theseus可能想殺了自己)。但眼前這個人彷彿只是Theseus留下來的殼，那雙眼睛裡找不到生氣，沒有任何一點他熟悉的感覺。

Newt嚇壞了。他無法承受看著這樣的Theseus，或繼續放任自己胡思亂想。  
在他能好好思考之前，身體先一步做出行動，他從沒想過有一天自己會這樣做－－如此迫切的需要確認Theseus的存在。他伸出手去，擁抱Theseus。

像是接住那個在鮮血中倒下的身軀。  
像是擠出最後一點殘存的力氣去抹除他的恐懼。  
不，那不是空殼，不能連Theseus也離開他、Theseus從不曾丟下他過、從不……

他先感受到的還是溫度。  
Theseus的體溫比他高，對於那些他不情不願又閃不掉的擁抱，模糊又籠統的印象就是陷入一團炙熱的溫度中，以及Theseus大衣好聞的薰香味。Newt不習慣肢體接觸，但環繞他的溫度和清新的氣味並不讓他討厭。

這次溫度提醒他Theseus的存在，但他同時也感受到Theseus的顫抖。  
他的擁抱比想像中還要來得用力，也持續得比想像中久，Newt想說話，但找不到適當的言語，他能清晰感受到胸口的痛楚。恐懼掐著他的咽喉，隨著時間分秒流逝加重力道，他覺得自己幾乎要窒息。  
過了很長一段時間，Theseus回應了他的擁抱，緩緩的將全身重量靠向他。

這次是Theseus沒錯了，但殘破的、充滿疲倦……  
比他以為的還要沉重的痛楚。

那個幻象再度閃過眼前。  
硝煙與鮮血。

 

\--  
\--


	2. 霧

\--  
\--

 

「我很好。」  
認識到Theseus的逞強是在那年夏天，Newt為了觀察棲息於高崖的奇獸，爬上半倒塌的城堡，失足跌落時。  
他是偷溜出來的，沒有告訴任何人，他對這場拜訪異國親戚之旅期待許久，主要因為能得到驗證傳說的機會；在父親、母親忙著問候和招呼時，Newt悄悄溜出大廳。  
他以為沒有人發現。  
跌落時他陷入巨大的恐慌中，呼喊都來不及出口。風刮過耳畔，強勁的力道刮得他生疼。  
他感受到魔法的閃光，緊接著覺得背脊重重撞上了什麼，衝擊力道翻攪著他的胃，他覺得想吐。  
然後他才發現自己雙腳已著地，除了驚慌和不適感，沒有想像中的劇痛或是骨頭斷裂的清脆聲；有誰環抱著他，抱得緊緊的，被他壓在身下，他艱難的扭過頭去才發現是Theseus。  
Theseus過了好一陣子才放開他，花了很長一段時間反覆確認他沒事。接著花更長一段時間聽他講述他追尋的奇獸，那些傳說，和他差一點點就能看到的奇景。他說得專注而激動，Theseus靜靜坐著聽。  
「你說母親還在忙，那我再試一次爬上去，這次一定能成功…」  
Theseus拉住他，「或許改天吧，天晚了，Newt。」  
那時他才注意到Theseus一直都坐著，就連伸手拉他時也沒有站起身來。小小的不安感在他心底啃了一口，而在他想弄清楚時，Theseus手往地上一撐站了起來，將他的手握在掌心。  
「明天我陪你去。」  
Theseus沒有看他，但聲音溫柔。Newt怔怔看著高了自己一顆頭的大哥，他差點就忘記自己原本想問的問題。  
「Theseus……你沒事嗎？」  
「我沒事。」  
同樣是溫柔的語調，溫柔到幾乎能撫平一切疑問，他任Theseus帶領自己前進，但始終放不下那股不安感。  
那場晚宴Theseus沒再吃任何東西，也幾乎都坐在椅子上。

 

以及，那年秋天，Newt被那頭懷孕的母龍攻擊的時候。  
龍是稀少而相當有個性的生物，Newt當時簡直著了迷，他沒有告訴任何人自己打算做什麼－－他並不打算讓這樣珍貴的生物被輕易利用。  
他太過興奮，一時鬆懈了心神，忘了繼續維持偽裝用的咒文，母龍將他視為入侵者，緊接著就是一連串讓他措手不及的攻擊。他勉強躲開了前幾個，在覺得自己這次真的完了的時候，被一股巨大的力道拉住後頸衣領，硬是將他拖出母龍的攻擊範圍。  
他被甩開，Theseus的身影出現，擋在他身前。Theseus的防禦魔法加上他的防禦魔法，成功擋下了母龍的下一波火焰。他們因此找到機會開溜。  
他始終問不出Theseus是怎麼找到自己的，Theseus很快把話題轉開，「你的旅途看來沒有你信裡寫的安全，你會讓母親擔心。」  
這次他比數年前敏銳許多，很快注意到Theseus避開他視線的左手和不自然的臉色。  
「我可以應付得來。」他說。  
「剛剛的場面可不是什麼好證明。」  
「那是個失誤，追尋奇獸總是要冒點險，越是珍貴的生物，需要承擔的風險就更大……我總能想出辦法的。」  
「Newt。」  
「不，我寧可死在荒郊野外也不願意被無聊死在辦公桌前，不要再說服我加入魔法部了。」  
「Newt。」  
「不，我今年不會回家過節。如果父親還想幫你或我安排相親的話，我寧可一輩子都不回去。」  
「不要那樣說。」Theseus嘆口氣，「既然你都知道我想說什麼，那麼……」  
他打斷，「讓我看你的傷。」  
Theseus怔了一下，表情充滿意外；他定定重覆一次，表示他的堅決。  
他們之間的僵持維持了幾分鐘。最後Theseus退讓了。  
「我很好。」  
那語調平靜而溫柔，像是希望安撫什麼。  
而在他看到Theseus長袖下鮮血淋漓的手臂時，還是不自主倒抽了一口氣。  
他已經不再是年幼無知的那個小男孩，在他的旅程中，他為自己和奇獸處理過各式各樣的傷口。  
但在為Theseus包紮時，他的手一直無法停止顫抖。那些傷猶如在胸口焚燒，他能清晰想像出那些疼痛。  
「我很好。」  
Theseus用空著的那隻手揉亂他的髮，輕聲說。

 

「我沒事。」  
Grindelwald留下的藍色火焰消散，但空氣中依舊瀰漫著淡淡的煙，彷彿一切被燒盡了的氣息；這是戰場，他認得這樣的感覺。這種蝕入骨髓，讓他渾身發寒的噁心感；一切殺戮殆盡，儘餘虛無。  
他用盡全身的力量擁抱Theseus，之後時間彷彿停頓了一世紀，他才感受到Theseus的回應。

我沒事，Theseus說，依舊是試圖想安撫他的語調。

 

\--

 

窗外的冬日早晨籠罩在一片霧茫中，Newt睜開眼睛，才發現自己倚著窗框睡著了。  
遙遠的城市街景在白茫中變得模糊不明，他揉揉眼睛，試圖伸展酸痛的四肢，他沒有睡前做了什麼的印象，這幾天下來一陣忙亂。新的戰爭即將來臨，他似乎有很多事應該要思考。  
但他什麼都沒做。  
他的日子依舊開始於照顧皮箱世界中的奇獸，結束於照顧皮箱世界中的奇獸。他還是記得每一次餵食和清潔的時間點，也記得自己尚未完成的書稿。  
例行工作可以多多少少讓他維持正常，當他不確定該怎麼辦的時候，他就從這些例行工作開始，有點像拼拼圖，一點一點拼起正確的思緒。  
但這幾天下來，不管他怎麼嘗試，還是抹滅不去胸口的痛楚。  
像一道燒灼著的傷口，刺痛著。

 

Newt深吸一口氣，看了一眼時鐘，目前的時間他應該要去梳洗打理自己，很快就是第一波餵食的時間了。  
他的視線從窗邊移開，轉向室內的單人床，那之前是他的床，現在上頭躺著沉睡的Theseus，Newt走到床邊，Theseus蒼白的臉色映入眼簾，他知道這是一個過程，Theseus只是需要復原的時間。  
但就是不適應那種陌生感。  
那個總是優秀而出色的、高高在上而閃亮的英雄。那個讓父親與母親引以為傲的兒子。  
那個總是站在自己身前的大哥。

他依舊還是Theseus，只是……或許Newt只是太久沒好好正視他的大哥了。他一向習慣了那個溫文的微笑，彷彿對一切都胸有成竹的語調，和強勁將他一把攬到懷裡的擁抱；那樣閃亮、溫暖的Theseus。  
現在，在他伸出手去確認之前，他都無法很好的說服自己Theseus的確在這裡，在自己身前。  
他時不時會過來看個一眼，注視那個高傲的大哥從不曾展露給任何人的睡顏，然後他的思緒就會停擺。他知道Theseus不會這麼快醒來，但又無比擔心萬一Theseus醒來時，自己不在身邊該怎麼辦。  
他逃了數個月，從他回到倫敦來就極力不斷迴避；被鎂光燈、記者環繞的Theseus離他很遠很遠，還有Leta，親密挽著Theseus手臂的Leta.....  
現在，只有他了。

專屬於他的Theseus。雖然無比陌生。

Newt這才意識到自己有多麼想念他的大哥。

 

\--  
\--


End file.
